Lost and found
by koralina
Summary: Sequel to Prophecy: Juliet's life in Dharma Initiative. Will she find her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello everybody! You'd left so nice reviews for Prophecy so I decided to write a continuation as you'd asked. Though it isn't necessary for you to read Prophecy to understand this story. Please tell me what you're thinking about. Should I keep writing it?

* * *

><p><strong>News<strong>

Horace gave them the best Christmas gift they could imagine. He found them another house so they could finally start living normally instead of four people in one house. Somehow their departure from the Island was removed from the agenda. So the only thing they had to do now was to choose roommates. They agreed to discuss it later because for now the guys were too busy. Christmas or not, but they still had work to do.

-Hi- Amy sat down next to Juliet.

Surprisingly, this woman had become the closest friend that Juliet had ever had, except for Rachel. Maybe the reason was that Amy was so much like Rachel.

-Guess, you're happy with this whole 'two houses' thing. – Amy smiled knowingly.-You'll finally have the other guys out of your way. -

-What? – Did she miss something, because Juliet could not figure out what Amy was talking about?

-I mean now, Jin and Miles will no longer bother you and Jim. - Amy explained, winking, which confused Juliet even more. She wanted to say that Jin and Miles didn't bother her or James, well, Jin didn't, but the 'Other' habit stopped her, allowing Amy to continue.

-A few houses became free so Jim had a choice and I should tell you he chose the best one. -

Juliet's head was spinning based on what she heard. She remembered that conversation well and there was no mention of a choice.

-Nice to hear. Hope I'll be able to see for myself soon- She said, deciding that it was time for her to respond somehow.

-If you need any help, just tell me. - Amy was clearly excited and Juliet had a bad feeling that it had something to do with misunderstanding that James encouraged.

-Thank you, but I don't have many things. - She smiled.

-Well, yes. - Amy was slightly embarrassed. - And you have someone to help you. - She stated, leaving Juliet alone with a bunch of questions.

* * *

><p>-Here we are. - Miles announced loudly.<p>

Jin and James didn't say anything; though Juliet was sure they were home too. She could hear their footsteps. She was even able to distinguish them and now she was sure that Jin was in the bedroom, meanwhile James went straight to the bathroom. Miles, naturally, was in the kitchen. She knew it even without listening to his footsteps and it was hard to miss the crashing sound of the fridge door closing.

Juliet put her book aside and went out of her room and ran into Jin in the hallway.

-What went on at the meeting? -

-Horace told us about the new duty schedule. – He said slowly trying to accurately pronounce each word. His English was getting better and better.

-That means your schedule will change? -

-No, that means that we have a trip to the Hydra coming up. - Miles appeared with a plate in his hands. -Horace decided that all security members should spend some time among the bears, sharks, and crazy scientists. No offense, Jules. –

-For how long? - Her voice was trembling. It was one thing to stay in the past with James, Jin and Miles and quite another to be here alone.

-Week and a half. -

Ten days. It was ten damn alone days here.

-Our tough boss volunteered to be the in first group, so we're leaving the day after tomorrow. - Miles was clearly unhappy with this trip.

-I thought you'd be happy to be away from your parents? - She reminded him.

-Yeah, yeah! But not on the Hydra! They even don't have normal houses and there's smell of animals everywhere...-

Juliet's raised her eyebrow, listening to his indignation.

-And don't say that a few weeks ago we would have found such conditions acceptable. - He snapped. - Because I'm not the only one who isn't enthusiastic about this assignment. - He nodded toward the bathroom. Juliet exchanged glances with Jin. They both knew the real reason for James bad mood.

-Taking into account that you are going to the Hydra in any case, I think there is no sense in discussing it further. Let's eat something if there is still any food left. - She glanced at Miles' plate.


	2. Chapter 2

**New house**

It was her day off, but she woke up early anyway. Something was wrong, and she couldn't figure out what it was. She dressed and went to the kitchen. Everything was in order, but she still had this sense of something being wrong. After breakfast she settled on the couch with a book and then she realized what was wrong. The house was empty. There was no Miles' snoring or Jin's soft, barely audible footsteps. There were no unwashed dishes and James' books on the table in the living room. They had left only yesterday, but she already felt their absence.

Juliet frowned, not knowing when she became so attached to these three different men. Not so long ago she had huge fights with them because of the empty beer cans everywhere and the toilet seat being left up. Now she was ready to forgive everything just not to feel lonely.

She had tried to read, but failed. She had been looking at the same page for several minutes without seeing a single line. After a couple of hours, Juliet finally gave up and put the book aside. She had to find something else to do today before she went crazy. Tomorrow she would be busy with her work in the motor pool. Juliet walked around the house. She spent the previous day doing everything that needed to be done: laundry, cleaning, cooking - anything just so she wouldn't think that they left. It helped her yesterday but it left her nothing to do today. Maybe she could visit the new house. She was curious about it after Amy's remark about it being the best house.

She liked the house that James chose from the beginning. It was away from the main buildings with windows on the playground and flower beds. There was the path leading to the beach. A couple of times Juliet used this path, thinking how great it would be to live so close to the beach and now it was hers. She wondered if James was thinking about this path when he chose the house, or whether it was just a coincidence.

She went inside. All Dharma houses had the same floor plan: hallway, kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. The only difference was the number of bedrooms. Juliet was surprised, to see that this house had only one bedroom. She couldn't believe that there were no two-bedroom houses. Otherwise, Juliet didn't understand the reasons for such a choice. It meant that someone had to sleep on the couch, unless of course the guys decided to stay together in that other house. Juliet had already decided that she would live here.

-I should ask Amy about other houses. - She murmured cleaning her new home.

She did as much as possible, so the next days she could just finish cleaning and move in.

* * *

><p>-I see you find a task for yourself. I thought you'll wait for Jim to return.-Amy said, peering into the room.<p>

-I was going to wait initially, but there was too much free time for me so I changed my mind.-

-I see. I did the same when Paul … was away. - Amy nodded.

–It will be a great surprise to Jim. - Again she mentioned this 'Jim' thing, and this time Juliet planned to find out what that was about.

-Which other houses are free? Just want to know what I lost because of James' choice. - She joked.

-Nothing special. All the rest had two bedrooms, so there is no surprise Jim chose this secluded cosy little nest. -

Juliet felt shocked, and then everything fell into place. They were considered to be a couple. That was why there was no question about who was going to move in. Now all Amy's comments made sense. She could even understand why James allowed them to be wrong. It was his way to cut himself off from the Dharma people. The relationship with her guaranteed that no woman would try to flirt with him and it wasn't that bad idea. After all, it worked for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten days**

Juliet was in the bed with a book in her hands. It was the tenth day, so tomorrow they should return.

Day One she spent cleaning their house.

From the second to the seventh day she cleaned the new house and moved in. She could have managed to make it quicker but she had to go to work at the motor pool.

Day Eight Juliet didn't remember at all because had been sleeping most of it, being exhausted by the previous days' activity.

Day Nine she again cleaned their first house and prepared some food.

And today was Day Ten and Juliet finally allowed herself to relax a little.

She tried to imagine what they had been doing these days. Whether they looked for any tasks so they could just fall asleep, too exhausted to do anything else, or their pastime was more interesting? Had anything happened there that was unusual? Were they right? She would be told if something had happened, right?

Juliet pushed those thoughts aside. What danger could there be? It was just one of many Dharma research stations, nothing more. It became dangerous, much later, when Ben became the leader. She remembered the first time she arrived there shortly before James, Jack and Kate. It was there that her life made an abrupt change, eventually bringing her to the beach camp. She wondered what the Hydra looked like in the seventies. Maybe she should go there, as a little trip. She decided to ask the guys about the Hydra, of course not James. She couldn't imagine his condition after being in the place where so many things reminded him of Kate.

Juliet hasn't noticed as her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of the howling wind outside. It was still dark, but in light of the lamps she could see gushing streams of rain and trees bending down under the gusts of wind. She could only hope that everything would change by morning so the boat could safely travel from one island to the other.

However nothing has changed by morning or even by evening. There was a state of emergency in the village and now they were sitting in their houses, afraid to stick their noses outside. There was no question about any communication with the Hydra Island and Juliet was afraid to even think what the storm could be like on such a small island.

Juliet spent next two days at the new house. She didn't even worry about getting out of the bed. What for? There was no one who would come to visit her. In Miami, she spent a few days at home due to the weather, but then she had TV and she was with her mother and Rachel. But what could be done on this damned island? Juliet again felt like she was in a cage. Why hadn't she left this Island at the first opportunity?

It was stupid question, because she remembered too well the reason and it has nothing to do with the fact it was her only chance to see her sister again. No, it was because of a man who asked her to stay. He hadn't even promised her anything, he was just afraid of being alone as much as she was, and it was the best guarantee that he wouldn't leave her. It was worth staying on the Island, because there was nothing for her on the mainland in the 70's.

Juliet felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't cried since Goodwin's death and here, again, she cried like a baby, and she knew who was to blame.

"Once believed in, you will find your happiness." He made her believe that everything could be alright, he gave her hope, and it was even harder now to lose it. It was better if she did leave, if she left before these people became friends and their absence became so painful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Smart bears**

On the fourth day the storm subsided a little. At least there was no more heavy wind. The camp looked deserted, as no one wanted to venture out of the safety of their houses. Juliet hoped that the boat had managed to leave Hydra Island. Since the early morning, she had been throwing impatient glances toward the road from docks, dreaming of seeing a Dharma van with the guys in it. She noticed the other motor pool workers' smiles and winks. She knew that her thoughts were far from work, but she couldn't help herself. She told herself that she didn't care when they would arrive and that she should focus on her work. She tried to pay all her attention to motors, brakes and so on but a few minutes later she realized that she was again looking towards the road.

They arrived early in the evening. Juliet saw them getting out of a van and disappearing inside the Security Office. She had already finished work in the motorpool and they were still in there, discussing something. What could be so important? Were they OK? But she saw them, right?

She went home and started making dinner. Surely they would be happy to have a home-cooked meal. If they were fine … she thought. Juliet hated waiting and now she doubted whether she had really seen them.

The door opened, bringing the evening cold and moisture, but Juliet didn't mind it, looking at the three men. Their shoulders were drooping, their faces were grim, and they looked exhausted, as if they had spent the last two weeks on a desert island, not at a well-equipped station.

-Welcome back-

Other words stuck in her throat when she saw James. He was clearly in no mood to talk and the only question Juliet had was whether it was because of this trip, or because of what had happened in the past or would happen in the future, it depends on your point of view.

-Dinner is ready – she announced not sure what else to say.

-Thank you – Jin was polite as always. Nothing seemed to be able to piss him off. Though perhaps the reason was that the one who he really cared about, Sun, wasn't there.

-Home-cooking what could be better?- Miles quipped lamely. It was obvious how tired they were -Come to the table, Boss. -

James did not react. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. It looked like he didn't even hear Miles' words.

* * *

><p>- What happened over there? – Juliet asked quietly. They were in the kitchen, and James remained in the living room.<p>

-Nothing special. - Miles shrugged. -Those damn scientists decided that they could be Gods. Just imagine, in polar bears' cages they put machines by which they can get water and fish biscuits, after performing certain actions. That's nonsense. - Miles said, not noticing Juliet's embarrassment. -Animals should remain animals. They shouldn't be made smarter. As a result of their damn mind games one bear lerned how to open his cage and we spent a lot of time trying to catch him. -

-My God, was anybody hurt? -

-No, everybody is fine, except for some minor scratches. They were really lucky considering that it was a polar bear. Though given how much time and efforts we wasted trying to find him in the storm I'd want those idiots to get more bruises and scratches. We had been stuck in the rain for days, trying to lure him out of his hiding place, and, in addition, Jim had to keep watch overnight, so it isn't surprising that he has passed out now .-

Juliet nodded silently, looking toward the living room. She hoped that Miles was right and James was just tired, but judging by his behavior on the Hydra he had done his best to pass out from exhaustionand Juliet was afraid of what would happen when he finally was forced to face reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haircut**

After the storm passed, the weather became better and life in Dharmaville slowly returned to normal. The sound of children's laughter could be heard all around and the motor pool was again full of overheated car engines.  
>A couple of days after their return from the Hydra, the question of who would move in with whom was raised, and as she had expected, James appeared to be her new housemate. The question about who would get the bedroom wasn't even raised, James simply settled himself on the couch, though to be honest Juliet wasn't going to argue.<p>

A few days later, Juliet discovered that surprisingly nothing in her life had changed. She was still making dinner for all four of them, just now Miles and Jin called their appearance 'friendly visits'. Once she tried to explain that she wasn't their cook. Jin just nodded, Miles joked, and James said nothing. That silent behavior was beginning to turn into a habit and it worried her. He never was a very sociable person, but now there weren't even his usual jokes and nicknames. He answered straight to the point of question and called them by their real names. Strangely she felt bed about that. Each time he had called her by a nickname, Juliet dreamt about the day he would call her by her real name, and now when the dream came true, it was seemingly a nightmare.

A couple of times she had tried to make small talk, but it was like beating her head against a brick wall. He raised his walls, hiding from the whole world, including her, and it was painful to her. They weren't a couple; they weren't even friends, in the usual sense of the word, just strangers who were forced to live together. Juliet missed their conversations and she was hurt that he refused her attempts to help.

She hadn't seen him in days, because at every opportunity he took an additional night shift, so that he had to come home only to sleep. He became thinner, his face was haggard and he had huge bags under his eyes. Juliet began to worry about him because of his unhealthy lifestyle, not only did he sleep little, but he didn't eat anything, at least from what she knew.

This had to stop, so Juliet asked Miles and Jin for help. Together they somehow forced James to slow down and take a day off. Now the only thing she had to do was talking him out of his misery. Juliet spent the whole night trying to think the ways to do that. But when she went in the living room in the morning, James wasn't there. She nervously looked around. It was still too early for him to go to work and Miles vowed that he wouldn't let him anywhere near the security building. Where the hell could he be?

Then she heard quiet swearing coming from the bathroom. Juliet sighed with relief. She felt like a fool for forgetting to check the bathroom. Seconds later she became curious. What could be so complicated? She quietly walked down the corridor and peeked inside. James stood in the middle of the room with scissors in hand. He has already managed to significantly shorten his hair on the sides and was now trying to do the same for the back of his head. As a result, his right side was much shorter than the left.

-Looks like, I'm not the only one to dream about a hairdresser on this Island. - She said, opening the door wider.

James frowned at her and went back to cutting, pretending not to notice her presence.

-For the man, whom I first met with a neat haircut after spending so much time on the Island, you are suspiciously awkward at this. -

She smiled again making one more try to start a conversation. At the moment from his reflection in the mirror she thought he was going to respond, but he remained silent, furiously trying to trim the ends.

-Let me help - she stepped forward and caught his left hand holding scissors. This finally caused him to turn to her.

-I can do it myself. -

-Really? - She rolled her eyes looking at his haircut.-Sit down! -

She pushed him to the edge of the bathtub nonchalantly, took the scissors and the comb and started to gently correct the damage that had been done.

-It will be shorter than you got used to… –

-It's even better that way. - He muttered.

-Are you so tired of your old hair style? - It wasn't the best topic, but he at least started talking.

-It's just a hair. After all security officer may be skinhead. Yeah, I should have used a razor rather than sweating over with scissors. - He mumbled nervously.

-You can use a razor next time and for now this is your new haircut. - She stepped aside, giving him an opportunity to look in the mirror. -I hope I'm not a bad hairdresser After all it's my first attempt. –

-It's fine.- he muttered, glancing briefly at the mirror and walking past her.

-James - He stopped immediately and turned to her. With short hair it became more noticeable how spent he was.  
>-Who was your previous barber? - She asked the first thing that came into her mind just not to let him go. The question seemed harmless.<p>

-Kate -He went out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and reviewing, your opinion means much for me. Thank** eyeon** for being still here for me and help me finding right words. I know I'm again a little dramatic but it won't last long I promise (well I hope so).

* * *

><p><strong>Don't do that to me<strong>

Juliet stood still looking at him, until the sound of the closing door finally brought her out of her stupor.  
>Fool! Fool! Fool! She should have known better. It had to be Kate. Who else could he let so close to him?<p>

Her attempts to help him made things even worse. She had to talk to him now and clear the air.  
>Juliet went outside and looked around though to be honest she didn't expect to find him chitchatting with Dharma folk. Unlikely he was going to go wandering around in his state of mind. Without any hesitation, Juliet went down to the beach, but he wasn't there either and that was really strange. The beach had always been a place where they went looking for solitude.<p>

* * *

><p>-Miles-<p>

Miles sat sprawled in a chair with his feet on the table. Hearing his name, he immediately jumped up and turned around.

-Jeez, Juliet, don't do that again. I thought it's Horace or Radzinsky.- He again settled himself into the chair.

-Have you seen James? - She asked, ignoring his grumbling.

-How? I've been stuck in front of these damn monitors all day because you wanted some free time with LaFleur. -

-And the answer is? -

-Ah! I see! There is no need to come here just to check I'm fine. - Miles muttered switching cameras.-Hmm, strange. He's not in the camp. Have you quarreled? - He turned to her suspiciously.

-No. - She continued peering at monitors.

-Great! I canceled my day off and am stuck here to give you chance for some talk and you're wasting the time fighting. -

-We didn't fight. I just asked him wrong question! – She sighed.

-Yeah-yeah.- Miles went back to the search.

-There he is! - He cried excitedly, pointing to the right monitor. - But what on earth is he doing near the waterfall? -

There was no answer for him. Juliet had already gone.

* * *

><p>The first thing she had noticed was his jeep leaving the road and then she saw him sitting in the shade of the trees. He was so still and quiet, absolutely opposite to the man she used to know and lo... KNOW. She came closer and silently sat down next to him.<p>

-Where should I go so you will understand I want to be alone? - His voice was hoarse.

-We just want to help you.-

-Help me what? - He snapped.

-You changed after returning from the Hydra. I know that trip was hard for you but ... -

-You know? -He laughed sarcastically. - You really think you know me? You think you can understand me? –

-Yes. – She tried not to pay attention at the cruelty of his words. - Listen, I know what you're feeling now. You trusted her, opened your heart and soul to her, and she still left you. It hurts, but there's no reason to give up on life. -

He was silent.

-You did so well before that trip. You'd almost forgotten about her, right? If it was not for the Hydra ... –

She knew that was the wrong thing to say but she was so angry at Kate at that moment. She was a fugitive who had never loved anyone in her life but who somehow managed to get loyalty and love from two men. And even now when she was far from the Island she still made him hurt.

-You're not the only one who was left behind. –She tried to calm down. - Live together, remember? -

She paused, embarrassed by his gaze.

-Talk to me, please! - She didn't recognize her voice, so scared she sounded.

-A haircut is such a simple thing, actually. You go to the barber, give them money and leave with new hairstyle. No problems, no obligations. -

He turned away and began to twist a blade of grass in his hands. Juliet sat silently not sure whether he was going to say anything else.

-It was part of what made me think she cared for me. – He added after a few minutes. -After our unsuccessful attempt with raft she didn't leave me alone for a minute. She spoon-fed me, helped to warm up my hand and gave me the haircut. –

He looked at her but she didn't answer.

-You know what I did after that? You know how I thanked her for the care? I used her and took away all guns we had in the camp. She showed concern, and I acted like the last bastards ... Still think you know me? -

Juliet did not know how to react. How did they move from haircuts to stealing guns?

-Silent, I thought so. - He stood up.

-Why did you do that? Why did you push her away? –

He wasn't sure why he didn't just leave without answering.

-I would screw up everything anyway. The sooner it happened the better. At least she hadn't time to become attached to me. –

-You wouldn't screw everything up.-She looked right into his eyes. – I've seen you two together. You loved her ... -

-No, I didn't. That was Jin who loved Sun and he's still loving her waiting for any chance to return to her. He is loyal to her and I ... - he paused and looked down.

-And you're surviving. What's wrong with that? It is impossible to love forever without love in return. We must move on. -

-There is no "move on" for me. - He said hoarsely, trying to leave but she grabbed his arm.

-Don't do that to me. - Her voice was so desperate that he froze.

-What? -

-I know you're afraid. Maybe you even think you didn't deserve what you have now now, but you're wrong. Believe in yourself. You're not as bad as you think you are. I knew people, much worse, only they, unlike you, didn't try to improve my life by leaving me. You asked me to stay on the Island, don't push me away now. - She spoke softly and he was amazed by the sadness in her voice. -Please don't do this to me. -

-I don't know. I ... I've been doing this all my life. - He saw tears in her eyes and his heart ached with pain. He hated himself for having betrayed Kate, but now he made Juliet sad.

-I'll try.-

It was not a promise, which she requested, but it was the only thing he could give her. They both felt that the conversation was too personal for big words and promises that they wouldn't fulfill.

-I'll be at home. - She let go of his hand and walked to the jeep.

He still needed some time to be alone, but now she was sure that he would be alright. They would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to move on**

Juliet spent all day at home and he didn't come home until that evening. He was still tired and quiet, but they had dinner together and sat down on the couch with books, the first time they had done that since they moved in together. After that day, everything got better. He no longer took extra night shifts, and every evening they sat side by side and read. She didn't rush him, enjoying his presence and knowing that he would tell her when he was ready.

-Hi, turtle-doves - Miles burst into the room with a beer in his hand.-Everything is so good that you don't want to get out of your nest? -

-You're drunk. - Juliet got up and took the beer from him. –How many you have already had? -

-Ten or maybe twenty. What's the difference? You're not my mother, to judge me. Although you are the same age as my mom. - He made a shaky step forward. – Do you want to hug me mummy? -

-Get away from her. - James threw his book aside.

-Oh, and here's a daddy. - Miles obviously was unaware he was playing with fire. – Gonna beat me for bad behavior?-

James turned absolutely white and slowly moved toward Miles.

-Leave him alone-Juliet stood up for Miles.-He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. We should help him. -

-Of course, I'll help him. – There was an obvious threat in his voice but his anger subsided a little. So she let him grab Miles and shove him into a cold shower.

-What? What the hell? Lafleur, you're crazy! Let me go. - Miles fought back, trying to avoid the icy water.

-Let him go- Juliet eventually took a pity on him.

-Are you sure? Maybe we should hold him under a little longer, to be absolutely sure?-

-Let him go. -

Miles looked at her gratefully, stumbling out of the bath and wrapping himself in a towel.

-Make some hot tea- She pushed James out of the bathroom.

-What had happened? - She asked Miles, when they were alone.

-What? I can't drink just for fun? -

-No - she looked at him pointedly. –Miles?-

-I saw my mother ... -

-I thought you already used to that. -

- I thought so, too. - He chuckled bitterly. -She came out of the hospital. She's pregnant. There is little 'me' inside her, now. –

-Welcome to our "twins fraternity". - James handed him a cup of tea.

-Only you don't have to live with your copy in the same village. -

-Maybe you won't have to, either. We still have nine months to get back to our time. - Juliet said trying to calm him.

-Do you really believe that? We are stuck here forever. F-O-R-E-V-E-R. - Miles muttered slowly falling asleep.

-Don't think about what he said. We'll get out of here somehow. This isn't our time. -

-And if we don't? What if we were always members of the Dharma Initiative and there is nothing we can change?-

-If we give up, nothing will change. Maybe what happened happened, but we still can try to change it. -

-I don't want to spend my life fighting this; I'm tired. I just want to live. –

* * *

><p>-Hi-<p>

-Hi- He reached out sleepily, sliding off the couch and looking at his watch. –You're up early, is something wrong? –

-No, everything is fine- She smiled at him.

He was concerned about her well-being, nothing special, but she felt great. For once in her life there was a man around her who knew her habits and cared for her without any hidden motives. Previously, that had never been the case.

-Well, so what? –

-I was thinking about our conversation. You're right ... -

-No, you're right. - He interrupted her immediately. -We can't live in the past, well, or future. Damn time travel. Life is short enough to waste it for nothing, there is only here and now. -

-Are you suggesting we give up? -

-No, I suggest we start enjoying our life here. We did what we could to get back to the right time, so now we just have to wait and be ready to take our chance, if it comes, but it doesn't mean we have to stop living. -

-It doesn't. - She smiled.

-Great. Now if you don't mind I'll try to get some more sleep. I have to patrol with Phil today and without enough sleep I just might kill that son of a bitch. -

* * *

><p>Juliet was slicing vegetables for a salad. James was going to be home soon, so she was hurrying to finish up lunch preparations. It was unlikely that he would have had a meal on duty, during their checks. She didn't like him being so close to hostile territory. Of course, they had an agreement, but that didn't mean that there was no threat.<p>

Juliet mixed the vegetables and seasoned them with oil. Everything was ready for James. It was already 2p.m. so he could arrive at any minute. She suddenly caught herself thinking about their daily routine. Funny but she didn't notice how they ended up living as a couple. Breakfast was prepared by the one who got up first and it turned out that it was usually James. They went together for a lunch to the cafeteria, except on days when Juliet had a day off, like today. Those days they ate at home. After work, she returned home and cooked dinner, after which they discussed what had happened during the day. Then they read books and at the end of the evening she went to her bedroom leaving him on the couch. The same thing, day after day, sometimes interrupted by Miles and Jin. Juliet herself was frightened at how comfortable she was with this life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five minutes**

The next few days, she spent analyzing every movement and thought, wondering whether James was her friend or something more. On the one hand, they never crossed the line; there were no friendly hugs or kisses. Their hands met only when they passed each other books or dishes. On the other hand, she felt so safe and secure with him. He could make her laugh until she cried, which, she didn't expect after so many years with Ben. Even if he was more than a friend to her, there was still a question, what she was to him? Second choice after Kate?

-A little more and you'll stare a hole in me. - James looked up from the report that should be completed for tomorrow's meeting. Ann Arbor sent a commission and now the whole of Dharmaville was working like mad to prepare for inspection.

-Sorry, I was just thinking-

-About what, if I may ask? - He took off his glasses and began to clean them.

A couple of months ago, they forced him to go to the doctor because with headache he became simply unbearable. He got a prescription for glasses. Though they had to wait a while for them to be sent from the mainland, at least now he could read and write without headaches.

-With short hair and glasses, you look like an accountant rather than a security officer. -

-Or con artist. - He added.

-Or con artist. -She nodded. She knew that he still had a problem with his past, but he was much calmer, having managed to finally accept who he had been before was no longer who he was.

-And which version of me do you like better? - He leaned forward, watching her expression.

"Both, I like you in any version."

-I don't know. Not that I'm worried about appearances. I just need some time to get used to your new look.-

-Okay, tell me when you're okay with my appearance and I'll ask you again. - He smiled and went back to his report.

"I'll answer the same way."

-What do you think about me?-He raised his eyes shocked by her question.

-Should I change my style? - She added too scared to stop at the first meaning of her question.

-I don't know. - He glanced at her.-You can change something, if you want. As for me you look great now, without any changes. -

Did that mean that he liked her or was he just being polite? Her head was spinning. He was obviously much more than a friend to her but could she hope for something more from him? He had been with her in the first place to avoid Dharma women. Well, maybe now he was with her because they were friends, but no more. She had to cope with her feelings; otherwise they would destroy the friendship they'd built.

-Good night. Don't stay up late. It's just a routine checkup. -

"Pull yourself together. He can be near you, if you don't do anything stupid. Love hurts, it's better without it."

* * *

><p>-Finally got out of all the issues. God, where did they find such a boring man? -<p>

-It's his job, Miles.-

-Yeah, as if there is something, anything to steal here. What on earth can be checked? The number of trees? -

-This is about rules nothing more. - Jin said calmly but Miles was too annoyed for this discussion.

-Then they should just sit with their rules at home rather then preventing us from doing our real job. Just listen what they asked me. "During the usual check you were in sector B5 at 11:30 and in sector C5 at 12:00. The one needs 25 minutes reach C5 from B5. The question is where you were for those five extra minutes." Really! We risk our life with hostiles every day and what they wanted know was how I had spent five damn minutes. -

Juliet smiled. Sometimes Miles acted like a baby. -And what did you really do during those five minutes? -

-No! Not again! – He stormed angrily out of the room.

-Hey, look where you're going! - They heard from the door, and seconds later James entered the room. -What have you done with him that he ran out like a madman? -

-Nothing, I just asked him about how he spent five minutes. - Juliet shrugged.

-Oh, I see. - He grinned.

James, as opposed to Miles, was clearly in a good mood.

-How did it go? You hardly slept last night. -

Jin stared at them with amusement.

-I saw the light from the living room. - She explained embarrassed.

-Just fine.-Juliet was surprised to see that he was not just in a good mood. James was excited, like a child who had a new toy, one that he had dreamed about, and now he couldn't wait to tell everybody about it.

-Any news? – She asked curiously. What could be so important to him?

- I was going to tell all of you, so Miles can blame only himself for his self-control problems. - James made a melodramatic pause.-I was promoted -


	9. Chapter 9

**Head of Security**

-What? - She sat with her mouth wide open.

-Should I be offended by your lack of faith in me? - James frowned.

-What? Oh God, no. I'm happy for you. I just didn't expect such great news! -

-You're looking shocked! – He said pointedly.

-Yes, I'm sorry. Congratulations - She embraced him. –What is your new position? -

He hesitated for a moment, looking suspiciously at her.

–I have the feeling that I'll hear this "What?" thing again. I'm the new Head of Security. -

-Wh-... She stopped under his gaze.

-So you are our new chief? Great! - Jin got up from his seat and hugged James heartily.

-Thank you, Jinbo. I knew that Rob was leaving, but I didn't think it would happen so soon and certainly I didn't think that I would be his successor. -

-Now, who doesn't believe in himself?-Juliet smiled.

-It's not my fault. Anyone would doubt himself after your reaction. – He told her.

Jin looked from one to another, wondering how his friends could be so slow-witted. The way they looked at each other, the way they laughed simultaneously, the way they didn't notice anyone else when they were absorbed in a conversation… It was so obvious and they were the only people who still didn't understand.

-I'll go and find Miles. We should celebrate. - He said politely, standing up.

-Great idea- Juliet smiled but James stopped them immediately.

-Hey now! Stop right there! There will be no partying tonight. You- he pointed at Jin – have a shift tomorrow.-

-Come on. Don't be so bossy today! Some wine can't do any harm and we're really happy for you and want to drink to your promotion. – Juliet was sincere.

-Okay, but only a little and I hope Miles will stop grumbling.-

* * *

><p>Juliet was lying in a hammock, watching as the sun set behind the trees. Usually on Thursdays, they had been playing cards or board games, depending on their mood, but today she had to spend the evening alone. James called a meeting to discuss new rules with security staff and something told her that it wouldn't end quickly.<br>Sighing, she stood up and strode toward the one of the houses.

-Juliet, hi - Amy was surprised to see her friend.-What's wrong? -

-No, I just thought that we could talk, but if you're busy. - Juliet quickly turned around to go.

-Wait. That would be nice. The work day is over, and I have nothing more to do. -

Amy tried to speak cheerfully, but the longing was still audible in her voice. It has been three months since Paul's death, but Juliet knew that the pain would never be totally erased.

-Come on- She stepped aside, letting Juliet inside. -By the way, I heard about Jim, congratulations. He deserved it. -

-Thank you! - Juliet smiled. –Though to be honest I expected him to be at home more often but in fact I hardly see him at all. -

-He just needs some time to get used to his new job.- Amy shrugged, but noticing Juliet's skeptical look, she added. -Or he is a workaholic and you are doomed to wait for him alone. -

The tone of those words made Juliet laughing uncontrollably.

-How do you manage to turn everything upside down?-She spoke through her laughter.

-I learned how to do that for a long time. - Amy winked at her.

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up when she heard the floor creak. Someone was walking into the hallway. James! She looked at her watch - 2:00 am. Did he just get home? Day after day, he spent all his time at work, as if the staff wouldn't be able to solve any problems without him. She knew how proud and happy he was to be trustworthy but he couldn't keep practically living at work. She should talk to him, to persuade to step aside, giving his employees an opportunity to prove themselves. Of course, he could do everything himself, and then he would certainly know that everything was done as he wanted. It was the principle on which Juliet had been living for many years but research was one thing and security was quite another. They definitely needed to talk, first thing in the morning.<p>

However when Juliet woke up, he had already left for work. The only thing that she found was breakfast on the kitchen table, with a note from him wishing her good morning. She smiled, looking at it. James could be very nice when he wanted to be.

Though it wouldn't hurt for him to know how to make something besides cereal and scrambled eggs, Juliet mused making lunch. She was beginning to tire of the daily cooking. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Horace and Phil.

-Juliet-Horace greeted her.

-Hello-she said. - James hasn't come yet, if you're looking for him. -

They looked at each other embarrassed, and then just stood there, in front of Juliet.

Something was deeply wrong. The next revelation was even more frightening. She had already said that James wasn't here, but they didn't leave, so they didn't come for James and this could only mean one thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everybody! Yeah, that's my beloved dramatic events again. Sorry if there were not so many happy moments for your like but you still can tell me if there are some exact scenes you'd want to see. Thank you again for read and review. Your feedbacks make my day ang give me an inspiration.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where is he?**

Juliet looked from one to the other.

-Where is James?-She said as calmly as possible, though she was scared.

-Ummm - Horace hesitated, not knowing what to say.

-Horace - She looked at him, paying no attention to Phil's frowning features.-Where is he? - She asked him quietly, but her calm behavior frightened Horace, it was like the calm before the storm.

-Look, Juliet. We... In general… The problem is we have no idea where he is. - He looked down guiltily.

-What does that mean? Where have you sent him?-Her voice was like steel.

-I haven't sent him anywhere, Juliet. I just found out about his absence from Phil. - Juliet immediately turned to the second man, who hemmed and hawed behind Horace in no hurry to speak.

-Tell her. - Horace prodded.

Phil frowned even more, but eventually obeyed.

-Jerry was on a routine check. At 11a.m. he informed us that there was a problem in Sector 13. Part of the fence was damaged, perhaps, deliberately. According to protocol, I told Lafleur and he went there with Greg. - Phil paused, as if everything had been said.

Juliet made her best effort not to strangle him with her bare hands. James was missing, most likely every second counted, and this bastard acted like an injured innocence.

-What happened after that? - She hissed, trying to control herself.

-Nothing- Phil growled. - They haven't returned yet or even gotten in touch. -

-It was one of Jim's new rules. In case of possible incursion, the staff should get in touch each hour. I think it was quite reasonable considering the situation. – Horace interrupted Phil. – When neither Jim nor Jerry answered Phil told me... -

-Why can't you just look through the records? There should be at least one camera. - Juliet asked, feeling that she might not like the answer.

-We certainly have a camera there… - Horace sighed. - It broke yesterday. We were going to repair it this week. After all, the rest of them were working, so we would have still noticed any intrusion. -

The broken camera, the sudden problems dangerous enough for the Head of Security to be involved. These couldn't be mere coincidences. It was obviously a designed operation, which meant that the Others took the opportunity to put the truce in jeopardy.

Juliet looked at Horace. She was sure he realized what all of these meant, too. The Island was like home for Others, they were able to overcome any defense Dharma could put up and they just neutralized the Head of Security. The situation was very, very dangerous.

-Guess you haven't found anyone in Sector 13?-

-Right. - Horace nodded sadly. -We have already looked through all the video tapes of the area. Nothing, as if they vanished into thin air. We of course continue looking for them. – Horace added immediately.

They could be on Hostile territory, but maybe there was some good reason for that and maybe they didn't want to break the truce and soon the hostages would be released. Although for Juliet it was difficult to believe. The truce protected Dharma much more than it protected the Others.

-Who was in the monitor-room now? –

-Howard, one of the newest members. He isn't ready for checks but he is good enough with an office job. -

-Good-Juliet nodded.-And where are Miles and Jin? -

There could be no chance for them not to know about James.

-They were near the fence where Jim's van was last seen.-

Horace was so knocked off by what had happened that he hadn't even questioned Juliet's right to ask questions. The same couldn't be said about Phil. The guy has always been committed to a strict protocol.

-This is a matter of security; we will deal with the situation ourselves. -

Juliet looked at him coldly, and Horace wearily waved his hand. He had no strength to argue.

* * *

><p>-Phil. -<p>

-Yes. - He said, holding the walkie-talkie to his mouth. He stepped back, apparently not wanting Juliet to hear anything. Horace raised his hand to stop him.

-What happened? -

-It's Howard. I think I found the van. -

-We on our way to you. - Horace replied loudly, breaking from the spot.

Juliet was next to him.

* * *

><p>-Well, where is it? – Horace asked excitedly.<p>

-Here. – A red-haired, freckled young man pointed to one of the monitors.

Juliet saw a piece of the jungle and that was all. Nothing more than just trees, trees and ... There was something that didn't look like a tree. Peering closely Juliet realized that it was a van, specially placed so that it could hardly be seen from the cameras, and it was impossible to see where it came from.

-Good job. –Horace tapped Howard on the shoulder, as he finally was pointed at the van, which he hadn't noticed before. -Phil. Take a jeep and go there. We'll catch Miles and Jim on the way. -

-I'm going with you-Juliet said sternly.

-The protocol ... -

-I am going you. - She repeated.

-The situation is unusual. Guess we can step aside from the protocol. - Horace said. He obviously felt sorry for her because of Jim and tried to fix it by letting her go with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sector B-9**

-What happened? You've found them? - Miles yelled, when the van stopped near the fence. He sounded like he still hoped there was just a huge misunderstanding and Jim would appear out of the van.

Jin, on the other way, kept looking at trails, paying no attention at Miles' statements.

-Not really- Horace answered. -But we found a van. -

-What? Where? -

-Sector B-9 -

- What? What they could have done there? It's a sheer mess. Even the Hostiles don't want to go there. - Miles was dumbfounded.

-Let's go and find out. –

Miles nodded and opened the back door. Jin followed him silently.

-Juliet? - Miles stopped in his tracks and Jin had to push him aside to get into the van himself. -You know? – Miles stammered, still recovering from the shock, and Juliet just rolled her eyes. All of them were worried about James, and they shouldn't have protected her like a fragile girl.

-Did you find anything? - She turned to Jin but he shook his head sadly.

-Based on the trail, Jim drove off outside the fence but after a couple of meters the trail ends abruptly. - Miles explained.

-No trails? How could that be? He can't just evaporate? -

-He can't. – Jin nodded solemnly. – The only explanation is someone specifically made sure to hide the trail. -

Those words hit Juliet like a ton of bricks. Jin was right. There was no doubt. Others! They looked at each other with a horror.

-Anyway there should have been some reason for him to leave. There is no sign of them being on our territory, right? - Juliet tried to reason logically. He wouldn't have gone to them willingly, he was forced. She was sure about it.

- I checked a few times. There are only three types of tracks. Two of them are close to the tire tracks which mean they belong to Lafleur and Greg. A third trail leads to the fence ...-

-Apparently, it was Jerry who checked out what happened.-Miles shrugged.

-Maybe-Jin nodded, but not very confident.

-Is there something on your mind? – Juliet asked.-Anything that can help us? –

-Just strange that the trail lead only to the fence as if Jerry remained there until Jim's arrival. - Jin mused.

-Nonsense! Even Jerry is not dumb enough to not move away into the shadow. - Miles snorted.

Juliet tried to catch the idea that was spinning in her head. "Jerry only went to the fence. Went ..."

-What if he not only went to it? What if something has caught his attention and he went further? - She said.

-Judging by the tracks ... -

-Judging by them James' van can fly.- Juliet stopped Miles.-Jerry tracks can be erased, as well as tire-tracks.- There was a tense silence while they were all trying to understand what had happened.

-But it does mean that all of it was a set up – Miles whispered. -So they could get Jim. -

-The question remains, why? -

-If there were any disagreements, Richard would come here himself. - Jin pointed out.

-But Richard is just an adviser. –Juliet muttered. -Must be someone else. -

* * *

><p>-Get out.-Phil opened the door.<p>

Words about Sector B-9 being a mess couldn't even begin to compare with the reality.

-Well, where the van?-Miles looked around. Without a clear direction to look in, they could wander here all day.

-Howard. Do you see us? -

-Yes, sir. -

-Good, which way is the van Jim and Greg left behind? -

-Must be on your right, sir.-

They went in said direction and in a couple of minutes, and a dozen of cuts and bruises later, they got to the van. It stood at more or less cleared part, though exactly how it got there was a mystery.

-Miles, look around. Jin, look at what can be said by the trails. Phil, go check the van. -

-Why me? – He whined.

-Well, let me check the van while you wander through the bushes where the Hostiles can hide. - Miles said sarcastically. This guy was not only boring and suck-up, but he was also a coward. If only Miles could kick his ass.

-Well, OK.-Phil growled, making a tentative step forward.

And then they heard a low moan from the van. Horace immediately pushed Phil aside, annoyed with his slowness, and rushed forward. Greg and Jerry were in the van. The first was still unconscious; the second slowly began to recover. First examination showed that, except for the bumps on their heads, they were o.k.

-They need to be taken to the infirmary. They might have concussions. Phil and I will take Greg. Miles, Jin, you have Jerry. -

While the men carried Jerry and Greg to the van, Juliet looked around helplessly. Where was James? Why did they find everyone except for him?

-Are you coming? -Horace called her from the distance.

-No. Go without me. I'll look what would be done with the van. -

She tried to speak calmly, as a professional, because otherwise she would end up yelling at Horace about him not caring about James' fate. Even though deep inside, she knew it would be unfair, because those two really needed medical care.

-Guess, we can pick you up later. Though being here alone isn't the best idea. -Horace tried to reason with her.

-I'm staying with her. Anyway, I need more time to look around carefully.- Jin intervened.- Just send a car back for us, when Greg and Jerry are safely in the infirmary.-

-Well. - Horace was still unsure about that but he had to agree this plan wasn't so bad.

-I'll return for you. –Miles promised occupying the driver's seat, while Horace and Phil settled back, keeping Greg and Jerry from falling off the bench in the back of the van as it rode over the rough road.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dharma people**

-Did you find anything? -

It was the fourth time Juliet asked in the last five minutes and Jin merely shook his head. He understood her fear and didn't want to be in her place, but she had had to pull herself together and calm down.

-If there were any traces, of where Jim had gone, they got rid of them quite carefully though it's not hard enough to do it here...-

-Then let's look where it was harder for them to clear away any signs.-Juliet suggested. – The van couldn't come from nowhere there must be something somewhere. If only we go a little further from here ... -

-We will be on their territory! - Jin said reproachfully. –What about the truce, remember?-

-To hell with it. They've already broken it or you think they have nothing to do with James' disappearance. -

-It's getting dark. Even if we go there we won't be able to see anything. - Jin tried another way to stop her.

-But ... -

-Miles should be here in any moment and tomorrow we will come back and go as far into their territory as you like. I promise. - Jin looked at her sadly.

-Okay. – She sighed deeply. – No more wanderings today. - She sat heavily on the ground.

-We'll find him. - Jin squeezed her hand. Juliet looked at him with eyes full of tears.

-He's a friend of mine too, and I won't give up on him. – She nodded silently.

-Maybe they have already found something after talking to Greg and Jerry. – Jin suggested. Hope was the only thing right now that could help Juliet be strong.

* * *

><p>Juliet was rushing about, like a tiger in a cage, throwing anxious glances at the closed door of the infirmary. Greg and Jerry were not healthy enough to leave, so Horace arranged an emergency meeting right there. The only problem was that Juliet wasn't allowed to attend. As if she couldn't be trusted. It was all because of that jerk, Phil, and his protocol. Really, why should she have to be a security team member to have a chance to know anything about James? He could be in danger with each minute possibly being his last one and they still went along with the PROTOCOL as if it could save his life.<p>

Finally the doors opened letting Miles and Jin outside. Their faces were black as thunder. Juliet immediately ran to them, shuddering at what they would have to say.

-What did they said? –

-Nothing good- Miles muttered, barely holding back his anger.

-What do you mean? What is it all about? - Juliet was frightened by his reaction. Is James still alive? He must be. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't going to happen, not to him.

-Let's talk at home - Jin intervened.

-These idiots aren't going to do anything. - Miles exploded as soon as they entered their house.-Their people are safe, that's all they care about. -

-What do you mean 'are safe'? James hasn't been found. -

- And apparently he won't be. They don't intend to look for him! Guess what the reason was? –Miles almost choked on his last words. –He's lost their trust. He had done so much for them, and they are leaving him so willingly. -

-He still has us- Jin said quietly, putting a hand on Miles arm.- We can find him without their help.-

-Maybe now when I've learned the worst part of it you'll finally explain me what was said in there? - Juliet said dryly.

-Of course, sorry. – Miles mumbled. –I was just so angry at them because… Okay, I'm stopping.-He said catching her look. - Jerry said that he had been forced to report on damage and ask Lafleur to come. Judging by his words they didn't expect Greg to be there with Jim. Threatening his life, they forced Greg and Jim to surrender. That's the last thing he remembers. Looks like, he was hit on the head with something heavy. -

-That's all? - Juliet couldn't believe that that was all they learned at the meeting. - I still don't see why they think James is a traitor-

-Oh, that's the most interesting part. - Miles began but was stopped by Jin.

-Greg wasn't any help in there. - Jin said. – He blacked out at the same time as Jerry. –

-Son of a bitch- Miles cursed surprising Juliet with his outburst.

-He said that Jim was the only one who was standing behind him. – Jin explained. – They think Lafleur hit him on the head and went with the hostiles willingly. –

-What? - Juliet was truly shocked.

-What you heard is what they said! They believe that he is one of Them and I think it's only a matter of time before they decide that we are dangerous, too. - Miles sank wearily onto a chair.

-Then we should leave before they can stop us. – Now when they could count only on each other, Juliet suddenly found inner peace. James was somewhere out there and while there was at least one chance of finding him, she was not going to stop looking.

-And where can we go? The Island is divided between the Dharma and the Others, there is no place for us. - The last part of Miles' anger dissipated leaving him tired and spent.

-Wrong question! Not where, but to whom? - Juliet corrected. - I'm not going to go back to the living under the open sky, at least not before we find James, then we'll see. And there is only one person who can help us. -

-Richard – Jin said.

-Richard. – She nodded. –

-Sounds like we have a plan. Let's go, then. - Miles said cheerfully, obviously enjoying the opportunity to do something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friends**

_Leave at once, without looking back, without thinking what would happen if they don't find James, if they can't talk with Richard. Do not think, __do __not hope, __do __not fear. Just go ahead. One step, then another__,__ one and __then __another. _

-Let's stop here. - Juliet said hoarsely. It felt as if she hadn't spoken for several days, rather than a couple of hours. Maybe it was not a matter of time but the person she wanted to talk with. Hell, she would give anything just to hear his drawl again or to see his smile.

_Go ahead, further and further as the only way to do anything. Go anywhere, just to convince yourself that you're still fighting. Do not stop for even a moment, or all doubts and fears will overcome you._

-Why is this place better than everywhere else we've passed?-Miles asked, just to fill the silence. All of them knew how far inside the hostile territory they were. There was nothing else they could do now, only wait for them to appear or kill them. After all, they'd already taken enough trouble to get James; it was unlikely they would have problems killing his friends.

-It's the farthest James had ever gone looking for Richard. It's too dangerous to go any further, we should wait here. -

_Just_ _sitting there waiting for their appearance in desperate hope that all of them would survive through the night and would be able to go back home. All over again, wait and be afraid, and pray, promising to do anything, if only he would come back to them, if only they would not have to lose one more friend.  
><em>  
>-They will come. – Jin said, sitting on the ground. He remembered how it was last time. They seemed to play on your nerves, forcing you to wait for them as long as you can bear. –If they wanted to kill us, we would have been dead long ago.-<p>

* * *

><p>The night passed with none of them speaking or even moving. Somewhere back in Dharma, their 'friends' would soon notice their absence and would finally decide that they were traitors, but they no longer cared.<p>

-Who are you? What do you want? – The Others appeared from nowhere, forcing them to jump in surprise.

-We want to talk with Richard Alpert. -

-You are on our territory. – They were aggressive.

-We just want to talk. Tell him that we came for Lafleur.- She spoke calmly, confidently enough, but without any threat.

Seconds later one of them disappeared into the jungle, while the others stayed to watch them, ready to cut their throats at any movement.

* * *

><p>-I was told you wanted to talk with me. If you have a problem, why didn't Mr. Lafleur come himself? -<p>

-Because Mr. Lafleur was kidnapped by your men. - Miles said venomously, earning a disapproving glance from Juliet, but he was not going to beat around the bush.

-Kidnapped? It is impossible. If we wanted to break the truce, we would have done this already. -

-And still Jim was gone, and the only explanation is your people's actions. - Miles started to lose his temper.

-The fact that one of you disappeared, doesn't mean we have something to do with it. Go back to your place. There is nothing more to discuss for us. -

Miles was about to reply, but Juliet struck him in the ribs, forcing him to gasp for air.

-Vivit sub umbris _/ He lives in a shadow/_- She said with a sigh. She wasn't planning to let them now about her but what other choice did she have?

-What? What did you say? - Miles and Jin looked at her in a deep shock.

- Sum similes tui_ / I'm like you /_ - Juliet went on without reacting to their questions.

For some time Richard stared tensely at Juliet, and then mused - You know John Locke… -

-Yes - Juliet nodded - and we need your help. -

-Well, I'll see what I can do. - He turned to leave.

-Stop there, buddy. - Miles interjected. –Things aren't working this way. We're going with you.-

Juliet looked up wearily at Miles but much to her surprise Jin agreed with him.

-He would have done the same for us. – He announced standing next to Miles.

Richard has studied these people who were ready to do anything to find his friend. He liked James from the very beginning, and now looking at his friends he was even surer that James was a good man and leader.

- Follow me.-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel like there should have been some Latin, but I'm not an Other, so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Tell me what do you think, something, anything, so I can know that you're still reading this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Found**

Juliet tried to find any familiar signs around her. After all, she was/would be one of them. However there was nothing for her to understand their whereabouts. Juliet wondered, whether it was because she had never been there before or because the place had changed so drastically in 30 years.

-I didn't know you could speak Otherish - Miles slowed down to walk with her.

Juliet gave him a sidelong glance, but said nothing.

-So, what did you say then? It sounded mysterious, as if from a mystical movie. -

-Don't talk! -

-Can I still breathe? - Miles snapped sullenly at their escort.

* * *

><p>-Stay here- Richard said after a couple of hours.<p>

It was as if they reached their destination, but Juliet couldn't understand where they were. She had no clue why Richard brought them here.

-We've already discussed that. We're going with you. -

Miles tried to follow Richard, but was immediately stopped by rifle pointed at his chest.

-I already let you go far enough. Don't try our hospitality. –

And so they were there, in the middle of nowhere, with no signs of human beings there. No one touched them, no one had been even standing around, but it was pretty obvious that one wrong movement and they would be dead.

-You know, where we are? – Jin asked quietly.

-I've never been here before. -

* * *

><p>When Richard returned, Juliet was surprised to see he wasn't alone anymore. He followed the blond woman. Her behavior showed pretty clearly that she was not accustomed to being the follower. That was weird. Juliet didn't remember any women being allowed to act so independently. However, it had been so with Ben, perhaps it was different nowthen? Without even increasing his step, Richard waved them to follow.

His posture was much tenser and Juliet wondered what this woman did to change Richard's attitude so quickly.

They walked and walked. A little more walking and they seemed to have walked through the whole Island. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a campfire came and immediately they found themselves in the middle of Others' settlement. It was so sudden and unexpected. For sure they could walk around hundreds of times without knowing there was anything here, except for trees.

-What does this mean? What do you think you're doing? – An enraged man rushed towards them. Juliet had never seen anyone yelling at Richard and it wasn't the nicest sight.

-You brought them ... -

-No, I brought them. - The woman cut him off abruptly. Miles, Jin and Juliet looked at each other with shocked expressions. Something wasn't right and they appeared to be right in the center of the problem.

-You ... You ... – The man incinerates her with his looks, but couldn't find the right words, while the woman was absolutely frighteningly calm.

-Yes, I did, Charles. I'm still the one to decide what is going on here, even if you want it otherwise.-

-Guess, we should talk alone .- Richard finally decided to intervene. The woman nodded gracefully, and followed him, the man, Charles, went after them reluctantly.

Now that they were out of earshot, Juliet, Miles, and Jin could only guess about what was going on from their gestures.

-Great. Now they kill each other and we will be guilty.-Miles muttered through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>-There was a misunderstanding, for which we have to apologize. – Richard said, approaching them, while the Man and the Woman kept on arguing.<p>

-I'll lead you back to your village and explain the situation to Mr. Goodspeed. Hope we can manage through this peacefully. -

His words were met with dumbfounded silence. Nobody understood what Richard meant. What misunderstanding he talked about? What peaceful solution could there be?

-Where is James? - Juliet expressed what all of them wanted to know.

-He will be here soon.- He was talking to them as if nothing wrong had happened and Miles finally exploded.

-That's all? Just that simple? You violate the truce, you hit two of Dharma guys over the head, you kidnap James and all of it is just a misunderstanding? -

-As I said before, we truly apologize for that. This misunderstanding will not happen again. - Richard repeated quietly.

Miles was about to reply, was about to say that where he could go with his apologizes but Jin touched his hand.

-Jim! - He pointed to the side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Decision**

-Jim, I'm glad you're fine. You should understand I'm responsible for all of our members and I have to consider their interests. -

-And that doesn't seem to include me. - James finished for him. – That's why you fired me? -

-You aren't fired; it's just a short vacation. Nothing more. - Horace forced smile. – Rest, enjoy yourself and then you can come back to work. –

-As if my "vacation" will change anything?- James answered sarcastically. –Will they start trusting me after that? Or you hope it will be not so short so they will be able to forget? -

-They will forget, everyone will calm down. For most of them will be enough to know that you were in Ann Arbor and they allowed you to come back. Please, Jim. Let's not create problems here. -

James looked at the man standing in front of him and tried not to laugh. Create problems! That was how he thought about it? He was the one forced to get captured by hostiles, he was the one left by so-called friends and now Horace asked him not to complicate things? Ha-ha! He wanted tell Horace what he thought about him and the whole situation, but he restrained himself. Maybe he really had become a different person?

-I need to discuss it with my friends. What will happen to them after my departure? Will they have the same problems with trust? - He said dryly.

-Of course, they will be fine. No problem. Don't worry. You all are an important part of our society, you are our friends, and I don't want that to change. - Horace chattered with relief.

- I'll tell you what we decide. -

-Sure, just remember the sub leaves tomorrow. -

* * *

><p>- Well, how did it go? Are they going to quarter us or we still have a chance? -<p>

They were sitting in Juliet/James' house waiting for him to come with the final verdict.

- Relax, Enos. If anyone will be quartered here, it surely won't be the three of you. – James shrugged. –But they give me an opportunity to survive. - He added, stopping any possible objections.

-What kind of opportunity? - Miles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He leaned forward trying to catch every word, his posture far from relaxed.

-Horace doesn't want any problems-

-Of course, he doesn't. – Miles snapped.

-He's going to hide behind the fact Ann Arbor has checked me and confirmed my trustworthiness.- He finished coolly. He was sick of the whole situation and the hypocrisy of people who he just started trusting, but he had to keep a clear head if he was going to stay on the Island and to wait for the opportunity to finally go back to their time.

-But there will be Ann Arbor's members visiting the Island in about half a year. – Jin was confused.

-Yes. - James paused, studying the reaction of his comrades. After all, he was the one who persuaded them to stay, and now he was leaving.

-He wants you to leave? - Juliet asked incredulously and he nodded.

-What? Leave? The Island you mean? - Miles jumped as if stung. -I thought we should stay here. You said it was the only chance we had. -

-Yes, I said that and I still think that way. - James sighed. -But it seems right now I have no choice. -

-What about us? - Jin asked quietly. No emotion, no yelling, just right to the problem; that was Jin.

-Nothing. You are above suspicion so your lives won't change. I'm leaving alone. Tomorrow. -

-No! - Once again she'd be alone in the empty house. No! Once again counting the days before his return. No! No! No!

-What?- He turned to Juliet. -I thought we already decided that we should stay ... -

-And, wait for the sun to shine, blah-blah-blah. Yes, we remember. –Miles growled. –Maybe we were wrong. Maybe we should use the gifts fate gives us? They ask us to go away, let's go. –

-I can't. -Jin shook his head sadly. This Island was his only chance to see Sun again.

-We'll stay. – Juliet said matter-of-factly ending the discussion. James wouldn't leave Jin. She wouldn't leave James. The argument was pointless.

-Then, what are you arguing with? - James was a bit puzzled by her reaction.

-You can't go alone. You never know what can happen during your absence. -

-Come on, he's a big boy; he can handle this grown-up life without us. - Miles was annoyed but didn't argue with the decision.

-It's not the case. You know how unpredictable the Island can be. Anything can happen and he may end up all alone. -

James flinched from that perspective. He himself was most afraid of the possibility he wouldn't be able to protect them, being off the Island. What if Faraday was wrong, what if the past could be changed and the purge would begin much earlier?

-So now you suggest going with him? – Miles was confused with these changes of position.

-They won't let you, it will be too suspicious. - James shook his head.

-Not more suspicious than me letting you go alone. – Juliet looked at him pointedly. –After all they think we're dating. -  
>-But ... - he was dumbfounded. - What if you miss the chance to go back to our time because of this, because of me? You have your sis... reasons to be careful and not miss any chance to escape the damn rock. -<p>

-It will be lousy chance if it passes by me. And who's going to cover my back without you. -

-This 'back' thing again - Miles rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It should be the last chapter but I feel like there can be something else you'd want to know. So the question is do you want more chapters and if somehow the answer is yes, what exactly do you want to see there: their vacation, their returning, their flashbacks from the time before 'vacation' or something else?


	16. Chapter 16

**What happened**

-What really happened there? -

They had left the Island almost a week ago, but it was only now she finally decided to ask the question.

-What? - He asked in surprise, but she was sure that he understood her pretty well. What had happened on the Island hung like a dead weight between them, even though James tried to pretend it was nothing. At first she allowed him to avoid talking about it. After all, they had many things to do after leaving the Island but now there were no more Ann Arbor and Dharma people around and it was time to talk.

-You know what. What happened after you met Jerry? –

He was startled by her blunt question.

- James – She said a little softer, still not taking her eyes off him.

-Well - He sighed, acknowledging defeat, forcing himself back in time to recall what had happened. - Guess you already know most of the story. Just tell me what exactly you're so interested in and I'll answer. –

-Fair- She nodded, accepting the deal.

-Greg believes you hit him but I… - She began hesitantly but he immediately stopped her.

-He's right-he shrugged nonchalantly. -It was the only way to protect them. - He added, seeing the bewildered look on her face. – A bump on the head didn't seem like the worst thing that could happen to them at that moment. -

For a while she digested this information. Honestly, she expected anything, but an admission of guilt. Did that mean that he really went with them willingly?

-What made you think that that would help? - She had her own ideas but it was about him not her now.

-Lord, do you really want me to explain it? I thought you were smarter than this. -

-Humor me-

-Okay. They tried to do everything quietly, though we both know that in a direct attack they would have the advantage. Hence they wanted to avoid any violence. All I had had to do was give them what they wanted. -

-And they wanted…? –

-Me. And before you say anything I know how immodest it sounds. - He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. – I showed them that I was ready for negotiations and there was no need to use brute force. -

-So you hit Greg in order to avoid using force? -She chuckled.

-Oh, come on. One little knock on the head doesn't count.-He waved of her words. - Anyway after they knocked Jerry out it became obvious that Greg would be next. So I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, but that gave me chance to at least control the process. And of course, it was much more comfortable to act without these two whiners around. -

-Control the process? -

-Well, their idea of covering their tracks included pushing the van, with Greg and Jerry in it, out of the cliff. - He said without expression. -So I had to take some time to convince them to just leave it somewhere on Dharma territory. -

-So it was your idea? - She said, trying not to think about other possible scenarios and how exactly these negotiations had been going.

The bruises on his face were almost invisible now but it didn't take much effort for her to remember what he looked like when they found him.

-It was not as bad as you think. - Juliet felt his hand on hers and only then did she realize that she was absentmindedly reaching for his face, trying to remove the pain the Others caused.

-I am a doctor, I could see how bad it was. - She joked, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

-Silly me, thinking that it should be the beaten person's judgment. - He slowly almost reluctantly let go of her hand and she stepped back, not trusting herself so close to him.

-What happened then? What did they want from you? - They both tried not to look at each other embarrassing by the previous closeness.

-One of them wanted to talk to me-

She just rolled her eyes.

-What? It's their exact words; you know all that crap about being "good people" and so on. -

-And what are you TALKING about? – She emphasized the word sarcastically.

-About us-

-What did they have to do with us? -Juliet looked at him with a sincere confusion.

-It appeared, Richard was not the only one to know about us not being Dharma members, but they didn't take it as calmly as he did. –

-No way. He wouldn't reveal our secret. –

-Really? - He asked sarcastically. –Why do you trust him so much? -

-I mean ... – she mumbled.

-Relax. I think he really didn't say anything .-

-Then how? -

-If I make out his remarks correctly, he had met me 20 years ago. -

It struck Juliet. After all, Richard really was not the only one who had seen them. They just didn't think about it.

-The guy that ... -

-Wanted to cut off your hand- James finished for her.-Yeah, that's him .-

She didn't know what to say and where to run. Everything was normal while Richard was the only one to know, but now ... At any time, the bastard could reappear in their lives.

-He wanted to know who I was. How did I get there? –

-And? -

-Well, as you could see I'm not so good in chit-chatting. - He smiled painfully.

-What we have to do now? –

-Nothing. It's no longer our problem. –

-What? Why? -

-Richard will make sure everything will be as it was before. -

-Now you trust him? - She still was not sure.

-Easy, Blondie. Let's solve our problems as they come. Right now, that bastard is not our problem. But I would not mind having a nice dinner. -

-Oh, no! -

-Oh, yes. - He smiled ominously, pointing toward the kitchen.

-Why can't you make something yourself? - She said wearily.

-Are you really going to let the injured former head of security have sandwich as a dinner? - He asked incredulously.

-You could learn to cook something more substantial. - She sighed, feeling she was losing the battle.

-Sure, but only after dinner. - He winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't want to be whineing but really people it's hard to keep writing without any feedback from you. I don't know whethet there is still anyone (except for my awesome beta eyeon, of course) who is interested in this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not 'rum on the beach'**

It was so strange to finally be off of the Island. No. It wasn't strange to be away but to be in seventies. Everything looked familiar and recognizable, but at the same time quite different. No wonder, considering she was supposed to be 5 years old now. Juliet tried to remember what she had been doing at that time. There was no real reason for that, just some part of her wanted to recreate the link with herself, only thirty years younger and more innocent.

Her parents had to be still together now. It would take several years before they decide that love wasn't enough.

-Strange, huh? -

Juliet shuddered. It was as if James was reading her thoughts, answering her inner dialogue, but that couldn't be. He probably meant something else.

-What? - She tried to shut down the memories and concentrate on him.

-Being here. - He shrugged, as if he was already sorry for starting this conversation in the first place.

-Away from the Island? -

-Well, off the Island, too. It somehow didn't feel so wrong there. After all, the Island is just the Island. The same bananas and coconuts around. -

-Yeah.-

She wanted to say something else, but Juliet didn't know what to say. They had become very close since the time shifts, but for some reason now it was hard to open up, to admit that they felt the same.

-Let's go somewhere. What's the point in sitting here, when Horace gave us a vacation?- Maybe in public, she would be comfortable and the tension would finally subside.

-If you want to. - He agreed unenthusiastically but without any sign of reluctance. To be honest there was no sign of any reaction at all as if his thoughts were far away.

She would want to ask him about it but the awkwardness and tension stopped her. Again.

-Let's go then. -

* * *

><p>"Somewhere" ended up to be a cinema because Juliet suddenly realized that she had no ideas for evening entertainment. James didn't argue, and sat quietly through the whole movie, although she suspected he was just sleeping through it. One time she even tried to lean over him to make sure that his eyes were closed, but either it was her damn luck, or he was really watching the movie, but her actions only led to an awkward scene when he looked at her in surprise, her face only a few inches from his.<p>

-What's next? -

This question caught her off guard.

-I don't know ... we can just walk. Looking at stone buildings instead of jungles is already good enough for me. - She mumbled.

-Good. We can find a place to have drinks. - He added.

-Just make sure that it won't be 'rum on the beach'. - She tried to joke, but that didn't come out so well.

They were not really looking at the area, they were just enjoying the evening, the city and the opportunity to forget for some time about survival and be just ordinary people.

-A photograph for you and your friend.-

At first Juliet didn't realize that the man was speaking to her.

-No, thank you. - She turned away, letting him know that he should not insist.

_W__hy did people still look at them as a couple?_ "Maybe it's because you're spending so much time together? Go to the movies, walking through the city and so on. Just like on a date" said her inner voice. Usually what they did, would have been regarded exactly that way, but there was nothing usual about them. They just supported each other in this crazy world, nothing more! She glanced at James, but he seemed not to notice her conversation with the photographer.

-That looks like a good place to me. - He said pointing at the bar on the opposite side of the street.

* * *

><p>It was not rum on the beach, as she wanted, but the feelings were very close. They sat opposite each other and silently sipped glass after glass. Well, James did and she ... She just couldn't find anything suitable to say. In her head there were just silly ideas like 'Truth or Dare' and 'Never Did I Ever' and they were definitely not kids playing games in order to have something to talk about.<p>

-Penny for your thoughts-It was the most sensible thing that came to her mind.

-Waste of it- He waved his hand without even looking up.

That seemed to have become their tradition. He was silent and she tried to get him to talk. Again and again. It was beginning to annoy her. After all he was a big boy and could handle with his problems himself. Her life wasn't all milk and honey and for once she would appreciate someone to think about her problems and to try to help her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thanks for those of you who still reading this story and special thanks for reviewing. It's really good to know that you're glad to have new chapters and don't forget my awesome beta. Eyeon, you know, you're inspiring me to write more. Well, here I'm finishing with notes letting you read my next chapter. Read and review, please! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

- It's enough for you. -

They returned home about an hour ago, but instead of going to sleep, James settled on the porch with a six pack of beer.

Without waiting for an answer, she came over and tried to remove the remaining cans.

-What do you think you're doing? - He growled trying to grab her by the arm, but he was too drunk to succeed.

-We had enough in the city, so it is - she nodded toward the empty beer cans - too much. Go to bed! -

-I'll decide myself what to do. Don't tell me what to do. Nobody can tell me what to do. - He tried to stand up, but almost immediately fell back.

She sighed heavily and went to help him get up and walk to the bedroom._ So much for one peaceful night in the city._

-No! - He abruptly withdrew his hand, and the inertia had nearly knocked him off his feet again. –I can decide where to go without your directions.-

She was really hurt. -You can do whatever you want.-

_And she had tried to be with him, to protect him. What a fool!_ Juliet turned away to have some time to collect herself and not show him her pain. When she turned around again, he already descended the stairs and walked unsteadily to the car.

-Wait! - This time she wasn't doing it for him, but for those who might suffer from his drunk driving. At least that's what she told herself. She rushed to the car.

-Get away-

-No-

-Get away! - He almost growled and she cringed inwardly, readied herself for the punch.

-No! Wherever you want to go, it can wait until morning.-

He continued to glare at her, but something snapped in him. There was no more rage or anger in his eyes, just a raw despair.

-Some things can't wait until tomorrow. Sometimes one night changes everything. - Now he was trying to persuade her. -I need to go, please.-

Saying 'no' was much harder now than when he cried and demanded, but she could not retreat.

-What is there that has to be done right now? - Maybe she could talk him out of this trip.

-Not your business-

-It's my business because I won't let you drive alone. -

He frowned, trying to find a way out. Silently she waited until he realized that he had no other options.

-Then, I'll go tomorrow. - He turned and walked back into the house, leaving her standing in a daze. She didn't expect that.

* * *

><p>-James- She cautiously peeked into his room.<p>

-Don't worry, I won't drink. - He shrugged wearily.

-I know - She sat on the bed next to him. He didn't raise his head, but didn't move away from her either, just continued sitting motionless and staring at the wall.

-You were right. –

He made it clear that he wouldn't answer her questions, but maybe if she opened up to him, he would change his mind. She should have made that clear long before and she would have if not for that strange feeling of discomfort from the previous morning. She had to cope with her feelings before they interfered with their friendship, because she wasn't ready to risk it.

-I wanted to escape for so long that I've already forgotten why. The target turned into obsession because here I am and I feel nothing but disappointment and fear. There's nothing here for me.-

-It's not that bad. - She knew without looking that he was now turning toward her. -This is a chance for new life for us. The chance I was afraid to take. -

-You think I was looking for a new life? On the contrary, I clung to the past.-

She hadn't thought about this before, but now all of a sudden it became so clear and obvious.

-I thought the only thing that was important was to see Rachel and no matter that she would be 30 years younger. But it's important too. I can go to Miami now, can see her and my parents, but it isn't what I really wanted. It's just a past and I wanted to have a future with them.-

-Lucky you-

-What? – Once again he left her dumbfounded.

-You know that there is nothing you can do and you just drift, trying not to drown. No doubts. I wish I could be in your shoes right now.-

-It is not as good as you think.-

-Oh no, you don't know how good it is. I was there, so I know. At first it seems that everything is bad, but then life becomes easier.-

-That's how you have lived all these years? Just drifting and conning poor women out of their money? Really a simple life.-

He twitched as if she had punched him. For the first time since their acquaintance she judged him, and for the first time in a long, long time he couldn't pay no heed to it.

-Yes, that's an exact description of my life. - He answered sharply. He knew who he was, and it was silly to hope that others would forget about it.

-Easier is not always better. All my life I have avoided conflict. It was easier, but it didn't make my life better. Maybe if I had fought for myself, my life would have been different. -

-If ... if there was a chance for you to change your life, would you do it? - He asked quietly, almost timidly.

-Change? -

She could have divorced Edmund earlier. She could even not marry him. Some part of her always knew he didn't love her. Maybe she wouldn't have been a successful scientist without him, but she would be happier and she wouldn't end up on the Island. But then Rachel wouldn't have had a son, and she wouldn't have met James... Everything was so complicated.

-What is all of this about? You want to change your past? You know what happened, happened, right?-

-No, I don't know that. It's just a phrase from our Nutty Professor, nothing more and you still haven't answer the question. -

-I don't know but fortunately I don't have an opportunity. The only thing I would change happens in a few years.-

-Yeah ... -

-James. We are what we are. The pain made us stronger. You don't have to struggle with the past ... -

-Really? I don't have to? Would it be easier for you to live with yourself if your father killed your mother and himself? Would it be easier to wonder your whole life whether you could have saved them?-

Juliet stopped shocked. She couldn't say she did not know. It was in his file, she should have seen it, should have known it, but she had been so focused on Jack those days that other captives hadn't seemed important.

-Will it happen soon? -

She hated herself for not having known about it, for not knowing what his childhood memories were.

-No. So far everything is fine, well, at least my younger version thinks so. - He smiled bitterly.

-We will go there tomorrow. - That's all she could say. If he thought there was the slightest chance to fix it, how could she stop him.

- On the Island everything was so simple. I could pretend that the submarine wouldn't come in time.- He dropped his head in his hands. -I can't just wait, but at the same time I'm afraid to try because if I fail I'm not sure I manage through all of this again. I can't be the cause of their deaths again.- He choked.

- Don't you dare talk like that. We'll try to fix it, but no matter how it ends, it won't be you fault, never was.-

For a moment she doubted, and then she hugged him. Maybe she would be lucky enough and he wouldn't remember this tomorrow. But for now she couldn't leave him alone. Now he was not a grown man but a frightened child, and he needed her there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Juliet?**

_Night__ time. Silence. The light from outside illuminated the room and the two people on the bed. A man and a woman. They held each other like a life line, as if each of them was the only thing that separated them from the depths of madness, although neither of them had ever admitted that in the light of day. He would never allow anyone to see the vulnerability and fragility of his soul. She would never acknowledge how much she wanted him to be with her._

-Thank you - James turned to her. His eyes were still glistening from his earlier emotional outburst, but he had calmed down enough to speak normally.

He looked at her and she couldn't breathe, he was so close. She had been comfortable hugging him, when he was on the verge of collapse, but everything was quite different now, when she was lying this way with him, feeling his breath on her neck, being able to see every wrinkle on his forehead. He was so close that just a little bit of movement and she could touch his lips, could feel his heat, and could dissolve in him. He attracted her. She couldn't turn her gaze from his mouth. She couldn't think about anything except him kissing her.

She tried to calm herself, tried to stop looking at him, after all it was all because of the alcohol in her blood. That's all.

-Juliet- His voice was so fascinating and she got lost in it. Damn, she couldn't control herself anymore.

Hopefully, he wouldn't remember any of that in the morning. Juliet kissed him, shyly, hesitantly, afraid that even in a drunk daze, he would reject her. Just one kiss and tomorrow she would do her best to be just a friend to him.

He stopped still and for one long moment she thought that he would push her away, but then he pulled her closer and what started as an innocent kiss turned into a hurricane of passion. They kissed hungrily, obsessively, as if trying to catch up on all they had missed the last few months, and still they could not get enough of each other.

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up to a strange harsh sound. "Alarm? Were they being attacked?" was the first thought in her mind, but she immediately realized that it was only a horn. It was funny how she didn't think about it initially. After almost four years on the Island it was her first reaction. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to return to her dream. Damn car. She had been having a great dream before the stupid horn. She dreamed about James hugging her.<p>

-Son of a bitch - came a muffled voice from her side. –I'll kill the idiot.-

Juliet was startled. Memories came back immediately. It was not a dream. She was really with James, they were kissing and...

Shit! Shit! Shit! She had meant to wake up earlier and leave. What would she tell him now, how could she explain her presence in his bed?

-Juliet? - James whispered, staring at her dumbfounded. How much did he drink last night?

-James - She answered dryly, getting out of the bed. -I think we're finished with drinking for a month. - With these words she left the room, leaving him desperately trying to remember what the hell had happened last night.

* * *

><p>His look! Juliet couldn't forget it. He was shocked. He didn't want her. He didn't want to have anything like that with her. It seemed to scare him enough even thinking about it. How could she even think that he would think different? Yes, he hadn't pushed her away, but in his condition he likely wouldn't have pushed any woman away. She wasn't special to him, she wasn't more than a friend, and she didn't mean more than Miles or Jin.<p>

"Fool! He has never promised you anything. You were the one who thought there could be something more. You asked him for a walk yesterday, you decided that it was 'not a date'. "

The door creaked; there were sound of footsteps in the hallway. James! Juliet tried to collect herself to save any dignity she still had. She was already preparing for him to appear, to experience the embarrassment between them and to try to find the words to explain what had happened, but the door was never opened. He passed by and the next thing she heard was the front door, opened and closed. He didn't even want talk to her!


	20. Chapter 20

**James**

James walked down the street aimlessly. The only thing on his mind right now was his relationship with Juliet, of course, if there was still a relationship to speak of. He didn't mean to get into SUCH a relationship; he didn't expect her to feel that way. Well, of course, deep inside, he hoped for that, but didn't expect anything more than friendship. And now, after what he had done, even the friendship was in question. "Idiot! What was I thinking of?" He scolded himself.

He didn't even remember most of last night's events. The last thing he was sure of was them sitting in some local bar and getting drunk, in order to avoid thinking about his parents and his chances to actually save them. Crap! It was so silly to ruin the night for things he wasn't going to do. He even told Juliet about that, or at least, he thought, he did. The rest of the night was like in a fog. They were talking, and then kissing, and then ... He wasn't sure where the bound between his memories and his dreams was.

He didn't want this emotional nightmare but he had to decide what to do now. So many questions without answers! And he couldn't come back until he had answers. James clutched his head. When did things get so complicated?  
>He tried to look deeper inside. He knew for sure that Juliet was dear to him. He had been so accustomed to her always being there for last several weeks that he had no idea what would happen to him without her around. She was the one he could talk to about everything and he definitely didn't want to lose her. It meant that they had to talk, discuss what had happened before it became a burden to their friendship.<p>

He should have explained himself, but how? Confessing his feelings would only make things worse. She would feel obliged to him in some way, would see a double meaning in everything he did. They wouldn't be able to communicate as they had before and he would lose her eventually. No, he couldn't tell her. It was better to blame everything on booze. Maybe if he apologized, they could pretend that nothing like that had happened. After all, he only remembered the kiss. Maybe there wasn't much else. Probably she just felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him.

He would tell her he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. He was even ready to give up drinking if that would be that earned her forgiveness. No matter that was his only way to fight with ghosts from his past. For her sake, he was ready to leave everything as it was. He realized that he was so afraid to try change anything, not out of fear that he would fail, but because the fear that things would really change and she wouldn't be with him anymore.

* * *

><p>-Listen. What happened... - he paused. It seemed much easier when he had been planning that conversation in his head.<p>

-We got drunk. There's nothing to talk about. - She cut him off.

He looked at her uptight posture, her averted eyes. She didn't want to talk but he knew that silence would do no good. This tension wasn't going to go away by itself. He had to finish what he started; he had to say it.

-No, there is something. - He moved closer to her.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him coldly, waiting for him to finish and go away.

-What happened - He tried again but stopped under her scrutinizing look.

-Is that all you want to say? -

He was hurt by her sudden coldness and detachment. He couldn't screw up this much, could he? If she planned to act like that with him then he might as well tell her how he felt. It wasn't like he could make things worse.

-No! I want to apologize. I know I failed our friendship last night. I had had to restrain myself, had had to respect your wishes and not use the situation. Forgive me. I ... I like you and I don't want things to happen that way. -

He stopped, obediently waiting for her reaction, but she kept silent.

-I know you're angry at me and you have every reason to be but if there is any chance to ... -

Lord, he didn't think it would ever come to him pleading for a woman to stay, though, it wasn't entirely true, he had already begged her to stay, for two weeks, and he had no right to ask for anything again.

-Forget it. It doesn't matter. - He lowered his head and walked off toward the door. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Freedom**

It took a while for Juliet to realize what had just happened. He felt the same and like her, he hadn't realized that the feelings were mutual. Luckily one of them had enough courage to say it aloud. Otherwise she would never have found that he loved her, that she was for him the first and only, and that she finally had her chance to be happy.

The creak of the door brought Juliet out of her blissful stupor. She now knew about his feelings, but not vice versa. God! She couldn't imagine what he would think getting no reaction to his words from her.

-James! - She rushed after him. –Wait!-

He stopped. - If you're doing this out of pity, it is not necessary – He felt defeated. Admitting his feelings and getting only silence in return and he had thought things couldn't be worse.

Instead of answering, she kissed him. Maybe they had problems expression their feelings, but her actions could speak for themselves.

- So you're not angry? - He stepped back, still not quite sure what was going on.

- I wasn't angry at all. - She enjoyed this new found freedom. She no longer had to restrain herself or her desire to touch him, to smooth his hair back from his face. - You just caught me off guard. I didn't realize the feelings were mutual. -

- Oh- He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't even dared for such a happy ending.

- That's all? Oh? - She looked at him with mocked disappointment. - I pictured you to be more eloquent -

- There is time for everything, woman – He put his arm around her waist with confidence of an owner.

- Sure. - She grinned mischievously. -Just for the record, I took advantage of you, not vice versa -

- Damn! Why do you always feel this need to have last word? - He groaned.

- You could take me somewhere, on a date, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you the last word. - She said playfully.

* * *

><p>- A picture to remember the evening? Don't waste your chance to get a photo. -<p>

Juliet gently pushed him, pointing to the photographer.

-We should do it, this time… - She murmured.

-This time? - He looked at her confused.

-I knew that you hadn't noticed last night. - She laughed.

-What? - He scowled.

-A photographer. We had talked while you were looking for a bar to get drunk. -

For a second, James looked at her puzzled, and then there was a kaleidoscope of emotions on his face - realization, guilt, again realization, and finally suspicion.

-You stopped and talked? - He repeated dangerously.

-Yes. He had invited me - She paused, enjoying amused by his reaction. His jealous was fascinating, but she knew that she should stop it or she would have to pull him out of the fight. - to be photographed. - She winked at him and walked toward the bench with possible backgrounds behind it.

The gloomy expression on his face gave way to a satisfied smile, when he was sure that she wasn't looking. He liked her challenging him, but no way was he going to admit it to her.

-Well, which one do you like? - She looked through the images.

-Here's a lovely romantic scene. Most of people choose it for their photos. - The man tried to be helpful. –A beach, palm trees ... -

-No- They cried in unison, without even allowing the poor photographer to finish.

-Okay. Great. Take your pick. - He was scared to offer another suggestion.

-You shouldn't scare people, Blondie. - James grinned, looking at the guy.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and went back to her task. All backgrounds were pretty, but she couldn't say that she preferred one the most.

-Maybe this one? – James asked suddenly.

Juliet turned to see what caught his attention and could not help smiling. -Really? This? -

-What? If you don't like it, you should come up with a suggestion. - He pouted.

-No, no, I like it. I just didn't expect you to choose it.- She said through her laughter, already mentally imagining what Miles would say, if he ever got a chance to see that photo.


	22. Chapter 22

****A/N:** **It was my insight on their time in Dharmaville, Hope you had fun reading. Thank you for being with me and this story! And, of course, one last time, please review, I'd be happy to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

A month passed quickly and here they were again sitting in the sub and preparing to return to the Island.

-Are you sure? - James looked at her. They had already discussed this, but he wanted to make sure it was indeed what she wanted.

-And you? - She smiled at him.

They hadn't made any attempt to change his past and though James assured her that everything was okay, she could hardly believe it.

-That past is what has led me to where I am now, and I don't want to change anything. - He took her hand.

-I'm where I want to be. - She squeezed his hand. Now that they had finally found each other, she was not ready to let him go. Ever.

-Please take your medicine. -

-Thank you - Juliet took the sedative that made their journey easier.

-Home, sweet home - James raised his glass in a mock toast.

* * *

><p>-Wow, looks who is back! We didn't think we'd see you again. -<p>

-Shut up, Enos -

-How can I? After so many lonely nights I just have to say that. -

-Miles- Juliet looked at him pointedly.

-Fine - He sighed heavily. –You're mood breakers. Have you lost your sense of humor? -

-Is there any news? Have anything strange happened without us here? - James turned to Jin.

- No Others. - He replied shortly.

-Great. - James nodded.

-Now, since when we established that everything is okay here can you tell us about the outside world? How was it out here? - Miles tried to return the conversation to its original direction.

-Great-

-Not bad-

They answered simultaneously.

-Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk. - Miles sulked, but then suddenly it dawned on him.

-Stop, stop, stop! - He eyed them suspiciously. – It's not about you not wanting to talk. No! Something happened there... - James and Juliet waited silently for the end of his musings.

-It must have something to do with both of you and it was good enough. It's great for you – He pointed at Juliet - And for you - He turned to James – it's not bad, which considering your pessimism is equivalent to her great. - He paused for a moment and then grinned with satisfaction. -I see what's going on.-

-Bullshit! You don't see anything! - James snapped, annoyed with his smug expression.

-No, I see everything pretty clearly now. You've finally done it. Lord, I've already lost any hope to see that coming. - He laughed.

-What? Why? - James asked, forgetting that he had had to deny everything.

Miles sighed, as if explaining it to a child. -You managed to ignore the obvious for weeks, what else should I think. Me and Jin were going to help you see the truth when all this 'Others' thing began. -

-Is it true?-Juliet turned to the Korean.

-I am glad that you're together. – He said instead.

* * *

><p>It was a new stage for them, but Miles and Jin were the only people who knew that. For everyone else, they had been a couple for months and may be they actually had been. Sometimes we had to lose ourselves to finally find each other.<p> 


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

James wandered around the house absentmindedly. It had already been a year since he started 'normal' life, bought a house and found a job. A whole year and he still felt uncomfortable, as if this wasn't the right place for him.

There had been a time when he tried to struggle with that feeling. He had traveled half the country in search of the right place, but everywhere he felt like a stranger. Eventually Miles decided to put an end to this madness, as he called his trips, and forced him to stay somewhere.

That was how he ended up here, not knowing what to do with himself on his day off. He could drink himself into oblivion. He actually was going to do that, but something prevented him. As if some inner voice stopped him from drowning his troubles in alcohol. So he went to the bookshelf instead. If nothing else, he could read a book.

He touched books' covers, deciding which one he wanted to take. There wasn't a single book here that he hadn't read already. Miles had called him crazy for rereading books he knew so well, but he just couldn't start any new book, not when she wasn't with him to discuss it.

He looked at all those familiar titles and all he could see was the evenings they spent reading them.

How he argued with her about "Watership Down": "Sometimes you should let yourself be a child, Blondie".

How she forced him to read "Gone with the Wind". She made sure he had read it from cover to cover, and though he had been complaining through all the reading, he secretly loved it, because they did live as Scarlett did - "I'll think about that tomorrow."

All of these books carried a piece of her but one of them was particularly special. Her favorite book, "Carrie". He still remembered the light in her eyes when she had been talking about it. He would have loved this book only for the look in her eyes at the mention of it. This book was the only thing he took from the Island. As if a piece of her was still somewhere there between pages. He kept it carefully tucked away on the shelf but hadn't dared to open it.

He pulled the book from the shelf and touched its cover. For one short moment he thought he felt more than just the worn paper but the warmth of other hands holding it. As if he was only few inches from her, as if … But it was just a book. It couldn't return her. Nothing could.

He abruptly put the book back, angry at himself for this moment of weakness and stupid hope. After all these years he should have understood that there couldn't be any 'happily ever after' for him. Suddenly something on the floor caught his attention. A white square that was almost under the sofa. It probably fell out of the book, when he held it. James kneeled to get it but stopped momentarily.

A photo! The one they took while they were off the Island, the one from their first real date.

He looked at this piece of paper and couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't look away. She was right in front of him. Her crystal blue eyes, her radiant smile. She was so happy then.

-Juliet - He whispered her name for the first time since his return and strangely somehow he felt relieved. Of course, he was still in pain and he would be always, he knew that, but it felt like some burden was taken away from him. He finally came out of his stupor and realized what had happened.

-Juliet! Juliet! Juliet! - He cried stroking her face on the photo.

Oh, he would give everything; he would sell his soul to the Devil to be with her again. He would be the happiest man alive if he could get into that photo and live with her in that one moment of peace, but he couldn't. They had been so stupid to sincerely believe that things could get better for them. They should have stayed off the Island, they should have admitted their fate and moved on and she would have been alive today. She would have been with him.

-I love you, Blondie! I love you so much! – He said quietly looking at the image one last time before putting it back into the book.

Even after the death she had his back and was able to soothe him and give him much needed peace. This photo was her gift to him, the last one and he was grateful to her for that.

-See you in another life, sweetheart!-


End file.
